AC
=acacia= * sub * acacia ???? * pt: n Bot. acácia * en: n Bot. acacia =academia= * sub * academia ???? * pt: n academia * en: n academy * ◊ academic, academico =academic= * adj * academic ???? * pt: adj académico/a, académia * en: adj academic, academical =academico= * sub * academico ???? * pt: n académico/a * en: n academician =academismo= * sub * Academo * en: npr Mythol. Academus * ◊ academia =acaju= * sub * acaju ???? * pt: n caju, acaju * en: n 1. cashew; 2. mahogany; * nuce de acaju cashew nut =acalculia= * sub =acalephe= * sub =acantha= * sub * acantha * en: n [Bot. prickle, thorn * ◊ acanthophore etc.; tragacantha etc.; notacanthe etc. =acanthaceas= * sub pl * acanthaceas ???? * pt: n Bot. acantaceas * en: n Bot. Acanthaceae =acanthacee= * adj * acanthacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. acantáceo/a * en: adj Bot. acanthaceous =acanthis flammee= * sub =acantho= * sub * acantho ???? * pt: n acanto (1. Bot.; 2. Arquit.) * en: n acanthus (1. Bot.; 2. Arch.) * ◊ acanthacee-acanthaceas =acanthocarpe= * adj =acanthocephale= * adj =acanthocephalo= * sub =acanthocyto= * sub =acanthopanax= * sub =acanthophore= * adj * acanthophore -óphore * en: adj spine-bearing, acanthophorous =acanthopterygios= * sub pl =acappella= * adj =acaricida= * sub =acaro= * sub =acarophobia= * sub =acarose= * adj =acarpe= * adj =acatalectic= * adj =acatalepsia= * sub =acataleptic= * adj =acaule= * adj =accalmia= * sub * accapar ???? * pt: v monopolizar =accaparamento= * sub * accaparamento ???? * pt: n açambarcamento =accaparar= * v * accaparar ???? * pt: v açambarcar, monopolizar =accaparator= * sub =accastellage= * sub =accastellamento= * sub =accastellar= * v =acceder= * v * acceder ???? * pt: v aceder * en: v 1. to approach; 2. to accede ( ???? to assent) * ◊ accessibile-accessibilitate, inaccessibile-inaccessibilitate; accession; accessori-accessorio; accesso =accelerando= * adv * accelerando [I ???? * pt: n [Mus. acelerando I * en: n Mus. accelerando =accelerar= * v * accelerar ???? * pt: v acelerar * en: v to accelerate * ◊ acceleration; accelerator =accelerate= * adj =acceleration= * sub * acceleration ???? * pt: n aceleração * en: n acceleration =accelerative= * adj =accelerator= * adj =accelerator= * sub * accelerator ???? * pt: n acelerador * en: n accelerator (1. anything which increases speed of motion; 2. contrivance for producing greater speed in a machine) =accelerogramma= * sub =accelerographo= * sub =accelerometro= * sub =accendalia= * sub * accendalia * en: n kindling ( ???? wood, shavings etc. used to kindle a fire) =accendecigarro= * sub =accendegas= * sub =accender= * v * accender ???? * pt: v acender * en: v to light, kindle * ◊ accendalia; accendimento; accendibile; accensibile-accensibilitate; accenditor =accendibile= * adj * accendibile ???? * pt: adj inflamável, combustível * en: adj inflammable, combustible =accendimento= * sub * accendimento ???? * pt: n acendimento * en: n lighting, kindling =accenditor= * sub * accenditor ???? * pt: n acendedor * en: n lighter ( ???? device for lighting cigarettes, gas, candles, etc.) =accenditori= * adj * accens- * en: see accender =accensibile= * adj * accensibile ???? * pt: adj acendível * en: adj inflammable, combustible, accensible =accensibilitate= * sub * accensibilitate ???? * pt: n acendibilidade * en: n inflammability, combustibility, accensibility =accento= * sub * accento ???? * pt: n acento * en: n 1. accent, stress; 2. accent mark * ◊ accentuar-accentuation * accentu- * en: see accento =accentual= * adj =accentuar= * v * accentuar ???? * pt: v acentuar * en: v to accentuate, accent =accentuate= * adj =accentuation= * sub * accentuation ???? * pt: n acentuação * en: n accentuation * accept- * en: see accip- =acceptabile= * adj * acceptabile ???? * pt: adj aceitável * en: adj acceptable * acceptabilemente ???? * pt: adv aceitavelmente =acceptabilitate= * sub * acceptabilitate ???? * pt: n aceitabilidade * en: n acceptability =acceptar= * v * acceptar ???? * pt: v aceitar * en: v to accept =acceptate= * adj =acceptation= * sub * acceptation ???? * pt: n aceitação * en: n acceptance =acception= * sub * acception ???? * pt: n aceitação * en: n acceptation ( ???? standard meaning) =acceptor= * sub * access- * en: see acceder =accessibile= * adj * accessibile ???? * pt: adj acessível * en: adj accessible * accessibilemente ???? * pt: adv acessivelmente =accessibilitate= * sub * accessibilitate ???? * pt: n acessibilidade * en: n accessibility =accession= * sub * accession ???? * pt: n acessão * en: n 1. accession (“accession to a dignity, a throne, etc.”); 2. adherence (“adherence to a treaty, a party, etc.”) =accesso= * sub * accesso ???? * pt: n acesso * en: n access (1.”access to a place”; 2. fit) =accessori= * adj * accessori ???? * pt: adj acessório * en: adj accessory ( ???? adjunct) =accessorio= * sub * accessorio ???? * pt: n acessório * en: n accessory =acciaccatura= * sub =accidental= * adj * accidental ???? * pt: adj acidental, casual, fortuito * en: adj accidental (1. nonessential; 2. happening by chance) * accidentalmente ???? * pt: adv acidentalmente =accidentate= * adj =accidente= * sub * accidente ???? * pt: n acidente (acontecimento fortuito) * en: n I. accident (1. nonessential quality; 2. contingency; 3. mishap); II. [Gram. accidence =accider= * v * accider ???? * pt: v acontecer * en: v to happen, befall * ◊ accidente-accidental * accip- -cip-/-cept- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ acception; acceptar-acceptabile-acceptabilitate, inacceptabile; acceptation =accisia= * sub * accisia * en: n excise =acclamar= * v * acclamar ???? * pt: v aclamar * en: v to acclaim ( ???? to applaud) * ◊ acclamation; acclamator =acclamation= * sub * acclamation ???? * pt: n aclamação * en: n acclaim, acclamation; * per acclamation by acclamation =acclamator= * sub * acclamator ???? * pt: n aclamador * en: n acclaimer =acclamatori= * adj =acclimatabile= * adj =acclimatar= * v * acclimatar ???? * pt: v aclimatar * en: v to acclimatize, acclimate =acclimatation= * sub * acclimatation ???? * pt: n aclimatização * en: n acclimatization, acclimation =accollada= * sub * accollada * en: n accolade ( ???? ceremonious salutation and embrace) =accollar= * v * accollar * en: v to embrace, salute with an accolade * ◊ accollada * accollientia ???? * pt: n acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento * accolliger ???? * pt: v acolher * accolligimento ???? * pt: n acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento =accommodabile= * adj * accommodabile ???? * pt: adj acomodável, adaptável, ajustável * en: adj 1. adaptable; * 2. adjustable (as in “adjustable quarrel”) =accommodamento= * sub * accommodamento ???? * pt: n acomodamento, acomodação * en: n settlement (of disputes, etc.) =accommodante= * adj =accommodar= * v * accommodar ???? * pt: v acomodar * en: v to accommodate (1. to adapt; 2. to settle (disputes, etc.)) * ◊ accommodamento; accommodabile; accommodator; accommodation =accommodation= * sub * accommodation ???? * pt: n acomodação * en: n adaptation, accommodation =accommodator= * sub * accommodator ???? * pt: n acomodador * en: n accommodator =accommodatori= * adj =accompaniabile= * adj =accompaniamento= * sub * accompaniamento ???? * pt: n (acção de) acompanhar; * en: n I. (action of) accompanying; II. retinue, attendance; III. accompaniment (1. concomitant; * 2. [Mus.) =accompaniar= * v * accompaniar ???? * pt: v acompanhar * en: v to accompany * ◊ accompaniamento; accompaniator =accompaniator= * sub * accompaniator ???? * pt: n Mus. acompanhador * en: n Mus. accompanist =accopulamento= * sub * accopulamento ???? * pt: n copulação * en: n coupling (1. act of coupling; 2. Techn.); specif.: R.R. =accopular= * v * accopular ???? * pt: v copular, acopular, unir, acasalar * en: v 1. to couple ( ???? to unite, bring together in pairs); 2. to mate ( ???? to bring together for breeding) =accordabile= * adj * accordabile ???? * pt: adj 1. afinável; 2. concordável * en: adj 1. reconcilable; 2. tunable; 3. grantable =accordante= * adj * accordante ???? * pt: adj acordante (1. concorde; * 2. Mus. harmonioso) * en: I. ppr of accordar ; II. adj accordant (1. conformable; 2. Mus. harmonious) =accordar= * v * accordar ???? * pt: v afinar, harmonizar * en: v 1. to harmonize ( ???? to cause to agree); 2. to tune; 3. to grant, accord * ◊ accordo; accordante; accordabile; accordator; accordatura; disaccordar-disaccordo =accordator= * sub * accordator ???? * pt: n afinador * en: n tuner (of pianos, etc.); * clave accordator tuning key =accordatorio= * sub =accordatura= * sub * accordatura ???? * pt: n afinação * en: n 1. tuning; 2. pitch (as in “concert pitch”) =accordion= * sub * accordion ???? * pt: n acordeão * en: n accordion * ◊ accordionista =accordionista= * sub * accordionista ???? * pt: n acordeonista * en: n accordionist =accordo= * sub * accordo ???? * pt: n 1. acordo; 2. Mus. afinar * en: n 1. accord, agreement; 2. Mus. chord; * de accordo In accord; * esser de accordo to be in accord, agree; * poner se de accordo to come to an agreement; * de commun accordo by common consent =accostabile= * adj * accostabile ???? * pt: adj aproximável * en: adj approachable, accostable =accostamento= * sub * accostamento ???? * pt: n aproximação * en: n approach (as in “new lines of approach”) =accostar= * v * accostar ???? * pt: v aproximar * en: v to accost * ◊ accostamento; accostabile =accostumabile= * adj =accostumar= * v * accostumar ???? * pt: v acostumar * en: v to accustom * ◊ accostumate-inaccostumate; disaccostumar =accostumate= * adj * accostumate ???? * pt: adj acostumado * en: 1. pp of accostumar; 2. adj accustomed, usual =accreditar= * v * accreditar ???? * pt: v acreditar, dar credito * en: v to accredit ( ???? to send with credentials) =accrescer= * v * accrescer ???? * pt: v acrescentar * en: v to increase ( ???? to cause to increase) * ◊ accrescimento =accrescimento= * sub * accrescimento ???? * pt: n acrescentamento * en: n increase ( ???? growth in size, amount, or degree) =accretion= * sub =accular= * v * accular ???? * pt: v recuar * en: v to back up (a horse, cart, etc. against a wall, etc.) =acculturar= * v =acculturation= * sub =accumulabile= * adj =accumulamento= * sub * accumulamento ???? * pt: n acumulamento * en: n heaping or piling up, accumulation =accumular= * v * accumular ???? * pt: v acumular * en: v to accumulate, heap up * ◊ accumulamento; accumulation; accumulator =accumulation= * sub * accumulation ???? * pt: n acumulação * en: n accumulation =accumulative= * adj =accumulator= * sub * accumulator ???? * pt: n acumulador (1. quem acumula; 2. dispositivo que acumula energia eléctrica) * en: n accumulator (1. one who accumulates; 2. storage battery) =accurate= * adj * accuratemente ???? * pt: n acuradamente =accuratessa= * sub =accurrer= * v * accurrer ???? * pt: v acorrer * en: v to come running, rush up =accurtamento= * sub * accurtamento ???? * pt: n acto de acurtar/encurtar * en: n shortening ( ???? act of making shorter) =accurtar= * v * accurtar ???? * pt: v acurtar, encurtar * en: v to shorten, make shorter * ◊ accurtamento =accurtation= * sub =accusabile= * adj * accusabile ???? * pt: adj acusável * en: adj blameworthy, liable to be accused; accusable =accusabilitate= * sub * accusabilitate ???? * pt: n acusabilidade * en: n blameworthiness =accusamento= * sub * accusamento ???? * pt: n acusação * en: n accusing, accusation =accusar= * v * accusar ???? * pt: v acusar * en: v to accuse; * accusar reception de to acknowledge receipt of * ◊ accusamento; accusabile-accusabilitate; accusation; accusativo; accusator; accusatori; accusato-coaccusato =accusation= * sub * accusation ???? * pt: n acusação * en: n accusation =accusative= * adj =accusativo= * sub * accusativo ???? * pt: n Gram. acusativo * en: n Gram. accusative =accusato= * sub * accusato ???? * pt: n acusado * en: n accused, defendant =accusator= * sub * accusator ???? * pt: n acusador * en: n accuser =accusatori= * adj * accusatori ???? * pt: adj acusador * en: adj accusing, accusatory; also: accusatorial =acellular= * adj =acephale= * adj =acephalia= * sub =acephalos= * sub pl =aceraceas= * sub pl =aceras= * sub =acerbar= * v * acerbar ???? * pt: v acerbar * en: v to acerbate =acerbe= * adj * acerbe ???? * pt: adj acerbo, amargo * en: adj acerb; also: sour, bitter, harsh * ◊ acerbitate; acerbar-exacerbar =acerbitate= * sub * acerbitate ???? * pt: n acerbidade * en: n acerbity =acere= * sub * acere ???? * pt: n ácer, arvore de ácer * en: n maple, maple tree =acereto= * sub =acescente= * adj =acescentia= * sub =acetabulo= * sub * acetabulo ???? * pt: n Antig. acetábulo (cálice de vinagre usado pelos romanos) * en: n Antiq. acetabulum; also: Anat. =acetaldehyde= * sub =acetamido= * sub * acetamido (-ámido) * en: n Chem. acetamide =acetato= * sub * acetato ???? * pt: n Quim. acetato * en: n Chem. acetate =acetic= * adj * acetic ???? * pt: adj acético * en: adj acetic =acetificar= * v * acetificar ???? * pt: v acetificar, azedar, (tornar-se vinagre) * en: v to acetify =acetification= * sub * acetification ???? * pt: n acetificação * en: n acetification =acetificator= * sub =acetimetro= * sub =aceto= * sub * aceto ???? * pt: n vinagre * en: n vinegar * ◊ acetato; acetabulo; acetona; acetic; acetose; acetificar-acetification; acetamido etc. =acetona= * sub * acetona ???? * pt: n Quim. acetona * en: n Chem. acetone =acetonemia= * sub =acetonemic= * adj =acetonic= * adj =acetonuria= * sub =acetose= * adj * acetose ???? * pt: adj acetoso * en: adj acetous, acetose =acetositate= * sub =acetyl= * sub =acetylcholina= * sub =acetylen= * sub * acetylen ???? * pt: n Quim. acetileno * en: n Chem. acetylene =acetylenic= * adj =acetylsalicylic= * adj =achene= * sub =Acheronte= * sub n pr * Acheronte ???? * pt: npr Aqueronte * en: npr Acheron =achillea= * sub * achillea (-éa) ???? * pt: n Bot. aquileia * en: n Bot. Achillea =Achilles= * sub n pr * Achilles (-ílles) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Aquiles; * calce de Achilles calcanhar/talão de Aquiles * en: npr Mythol. Achilles; * calce de Achilles Achilles’ heel; * tendon de Achilles Achilles’ tendon * ◊ achillea =achondroplasia= * sub =achromasia= * sub =achromate= * adj * achromate ???? * pt: adj acromático/a * en: adj achromatous, colorless =achromatic= * adj * achromatic ???? * pt: adj Opt. acromático/a * en: adj Opt. achromatic =achromatina= * sub =achromatisar= * v * achromatisar ???? * pt: v acromatizar * en: v Opt. to achromatize =achromatisation= * sub * achromatisation ???? * pt: n Opt. acromatização * en: n Opt. achromatization =achromatismo= * sub * achromatismo ???? * pt: n Opt. acromatismo * en: n Opt. achromatism =achromatope= * adj =achromatopsia= * sub * achromatopsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n acromatopsia, daltonismo * en: n achromatopsy ( ???? complete color blindness) =achylia= * sub =achyranthes= * sub =acicula= * sub * acicula ???? * pt: n etc. acicula (agulha pequena) * en: n etc. acicula ( ???? needle, prickle etc.) * ◊ acicular =acicular= * adj * acicular ???? * pt: adj acicular * en: adj acicular =acide= * adj * acide (ácide) ???? * pt: adj acido/a * en: adj acid * ◊ aciditate; acidule-acidular; acidificar-acidificabile, acidification; acido-amino-acido etc.; hydracido etc.; acidimetro etc. =acidemia= * sub =acidifere= * adj =acidificabile= * adj * acidificabile ???? * pt: adj acidificável * en: adj acidifiable =acidificante= * adj =acidificante= * sub =acidificar= * v * acidificar ???? * pt: v acidificar * en: v to acidify ( ???? to make acid, convert into an acid) =acidification= * sub * acidification ???? * pt: n acidificação * en: n acidification =acidimetria= * sub =acidimetro= * sub * acidimetro (-ímetro) ???? * pt: n acidómetro * en: n acidimeter =aciditate= * sub * aciditate ???? * pt: n acididade, acidez * en: n acidity =acido= * sub * acido (ácido) ???? * pt: n acido * en: n acid; * acido carbonic 1. carbonic acid; 2. carbon dioxide, carbonic acid gas; * acido chlorhydric hydrochloric acid =acidogene= * adj =acidolyse (-ysis)= * sub =acidophile= * adj =acidoresistente= * adj =acidoresistentia= * sub =acidose (-osis)= * sub =acidulante= * adj =acidular= * v * acidular ???? * pt: v acidular (tornar-se acido) * en: v to acidulate, flavor with an acid =acidulation= * sub =acidule= * adj * acidule ???? * pt: adj acídulo * en: adj acidulous =aciduria= * sub =acierage= * sub * acierage (-aje) ???? * pt: n aceragem (transformar em aço) * en: n steel plating, acierage =acierar= * v * acierar ???? * pt: v acerar * en: v to steel (1. to overlay, point, plate, etc., with steel; 2. to convert into or cause to resemble steel) =acieration= * sub * acieration ???? * pt: n aceragem (transformar em aço) * en: n acieration ( ???? conversion into steel) =acieria= * sub * acieria (-ía) ???? * pt: n fábrica de aço * en: n steelworks, steel mill =aciero= * sub * aciero ???? * pt: n aço * en: n steel * ◊ acieria; acierar-acierage, acieration =aciforme= * adj =aciniforme= * adj =acino= * sub =acinose= * adj =aclinic= * adj =acme= * sub =acne= * sub * acne ???? * pt: n acne =acneic= * adj =acneiforme= * adj =aco= * sub * aco ???? * pt: n agulha * en: n needle * ◊ acicula; acupunctura etc. * aco- * en: n in compounds aco-, -ac- ( ???? remedy) * ◊ acologia etc.; panac- etc. =acoasma= * sub =acologia= * sub * acologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. acologia * en: n Med. acology * ◊ acologic =acologic= * adj * acologic ???? * pt: adj Med. acológico * en: adj Med. acologic =acolyt(h)o= * sub * a-commercial, aroba, @ ???? * pt: n arroba =aconfessional= * adj =aconfessionalitate= * sub =aconitina= * sub =aconito= * sub =acordonar= * v * acordonar ???? * pt: v acordoar * en: v to lace ( ???? to fasten or tighten with a lace) =acoro= * sub =acotyledone= * adj * acquest- * en: see acquirer =acquesto= * sub * acquesto ???? * pt: n compra * en: n acquisition ( ???? thing acquired) =acquiescente= * adj * acquiescente ???? * pt: adj aquiescente * en: 1. ppr of acquiescer ; 2. adj acquiescent * acquiescentemente ???? * pt: adv aquiescentemente =acquiescentia= * sub * acquiescentia ???? * pt: n aquiescência * en: n acquiescence =acquiescer= * v * acquiescer ???? * pt: v aquiescer * en: v to acquiesce * ◊ acquiescente-acquiescentia =acquirer= * v * acquirer ???? * pt: v adquirir, comprar * en: v to acquire * ◊ acquiribile; acquesto; acquisition; acquisitor; acquiritor =acquiribile= * adj * acquiribile ???? * pt: adj adquirível * en: adj acquirable =acquiritor= * sub * acquiritor ???? * pt: n adquiridor (o que adquire) * en: n acquirer * acquisit- * en: see acquirer =acquisition= * sub * acquisition ???? * pt: n adquisição, aquisição (1. acto de adquirir; 2. coisa adquirida) * en: n acquisition (1. act of acquiring; 2. thing acquired) =acquisitive= * adj =acquisitor= * sub * acquisitor ???? * pt: n adquiridor * en: n acquirer * acr- * en: adj [occurring in compounds acro- ( ???? terminal, topmost) * ◊ acropole etc.; acrostichio etc. ... =acrania= * sub =acre= * adj =acre= * sub * acre¹ ???? * pt: n acre [A * en: n acre * acre² ???? * pt: adj acre, agro * en: adj acrid * ◊ acritate; acrimonia =acribometro= * sub =acridina= * sub =acridio= * sub =acridulce= * adj =acriflavina= * sub =acrimonia= * sub * acrimonia ???? * pt: n acrimónia * en: n acrimony * ◊ acrimoniose =acrimoniose= * adj * acrimoniose ???? * pt: adj acrimonioso/a * en: adj acrimonious * acrimoniosemente ???? * pt: adv acrimoniosamente =acritate= * sub * acritate ???? * pt: n acridez, acridão * en: n acridness =acritic= * adj =acrobata= * sub * acrobata (-óbata) ???? * pt: n acrobata * en: n acrobat * ◊ acrobatia; acrobatismo; acrobatic =acrobatia= * sub * acrobatia (-ía) ???? * pt: n acrobacia * en: n acrobatics =acrobatic= * adj * acrobatic ???? * pt: adj acrobático/a * en: adj acrobatic * acrobaticamente ???? * pt: adv acrobaticamente =acrobatismo= * sub * acrobatismo ???? * pt: n acrobatismo * en: n acrobatism =acrocarpe= * adj =acrocentric= * adj =acrocephale= * adj =acrocephalia= * sub =acrocephalo= * sub =acrocyanose (-osis)= * sub =acroleina= * sub =acrolitho= * sub =acromegalia= * sub =acromegalic= * adj =acromial= * adj =acromio= * sub =acronymo= * sub * acronymo ???? * pt: n acrónimo =acropathia= * sub =acropathologia= * sub =acropetale= * adj =acropete= * adj =acrophobia= * sub =acropole= * sub * acropole ???? * pt: n acrópole * en: n acropolis =acrosepale= * adj =acrosoma= * sub =acrostichio= * sub * acrostichio ???? * pt: n Pros. acróstico (tipo de poema) * en: n Pros. acrostic =acroterio= * sub =acryl= * sub =acrylato= * sub =acrylic= * adj * act- * en: see ager =actea= * sub =actina= * sub =actinia= * sub =actinic= * adj =actinicitate= * sub =actinismo= * sub =actinitis= * sub =actinium= * sub * actinium ???? * pt: n Quim. actínio (Ac) =actinogramma= * sub =actinographia= * sub =actinographic= * adj =actinologia= * sub =actinologic= * adj =actinometria= * sub =actinometric= * adj =actinometro= * sub =actinomorphe= * adj =actinomorphia= * sub =actinomycetina= * sub =actinomyceto= * sub =actinomycina= * sub =actinomycose (-osis)= * sub =actinomycosic= * adj =actinotherapia= * sub =action= * sub * action ???? * pt: n acção, acto; * action civil acção civil * en: n I. action (1. act, acting; 2. lawsuit); II. Fin. share; * homine de action man of action; * action civil civil action =actionabile= * adj * actionabile ???? * pt: adj accionável * en: adj actionable =actionamento= * sub =actionar= * v * actionar ???? * pt: v accionar * en: v 1. to actuate ( ???? to set in action or motion); 2. Law to sue =actionari= * adj =actionariato= * sub =actionero= * sub * actionero ???? * pt: n accionista * en: n shareholder, stockholder =actionista= * sub * actionista ???? * pt: n accionista * en: n shareholder, stockholder =activar= * v * activar ???? * pt: v activar * en: v to activate; also: to stir up, rouse * activation ???? * pt: n activação * en: n activation =activator= * sub =active= * adj * active ???? * pt: adj activo/a * en: adj active; * le voce active the active voice * activemente ???? * pt: adv activamente =activismo= * sub =activista= * sub * activista ???? * pt: n activista =activistic= * adj =activitate= * sub * activitate ???? * pt: n actividade * en: n activity =activo= * sub * activo ???? * pt: n Com. activo * en: n Com. assets =acto= * sub * acto ???? * pt: n acto * en: n I. act (1. action, deed; 2. “act of a play”); II. Law instrument, deed, record, etc. =actomyosina= * sub =actor= * sub * actor ???? * pt: n actor * en: n actor =actrice= * sub * actrice ???? * pt: n actriz * en: n actress =actuabile= * adj =actual= * adj * actual ???? * pt: adj actual, real * en: adj 1. actual, real; 2. current, present =actualisar= * v * actualisar ???? * pt: v actualizar * en: v to actualize =actualisation= * sub * actualisation ???? * pt: n actualização * en: n actualization =actualismo= * sub =actualista= * adj =actualista= * sub =actualitate= * sub * actualitate ???? * pt: n actualidade; * actualitates actualidades (ultimas noticias) * en: n 1. actuality ( ???? actual existence); 2. character of what is current or present, thing or event that is current or present; * actualitates current events, news (as in “news report, newsreel, news film, etc.”) =actualmente= * adv * actualmente ???? * pt: adv actualmente * en: adv 1. at present, (just) now; 2. actually =actuar= * v * actuar ???? * pt: v actuar * en: v to actuate ( ???? to put into action) =actuarial= * adj * actuarial ???? * pt: adj actuarial, atuarial * en: adj actuarial =actuariato= * sub * actuariato ???? * pt: n escritório do actuário/atuário * en: n actuary’s office (or profession) =actuario= * sub * actuario ???? * pt: n actuário, atuário * en: n actuary =actuation= * sub * actuation ???? * pt: n actuação * en: n actuation =acuitate= * sub =aculeate= * adj * aculeate ???? * pt: adj aculeado/a * en: adj Bot. aculeate =aculeiforme= * adj * aculeiforme ???? * pt: adj aculeiforme (a forma de agulha) * en: adj aculeiform =aculeo= * sub * aculeo ???? * pt: n 1. Zool. acúleo; 2. Bot. espinha * en: n 1. Zool. sting; * 2. Bot. thorn * ◊ aculeate; aculeiforme etc. =acumetria= =acumetric= * adj =acumetro= * sub =acuminar= * v * acuminar ???? * pt: v acuminar, aguçar * en: v to sharpen, acuminate =acuminate= * adj * acuminate ???? * pt: adj pontiagudo, acuminado * en: 1. pp of acuminar; 2. adj pointed, acuminate =acumine= * sub * acumine ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. ponta aguda; * 2. acume * en: n 1. Bot. a tapering point; 2. acumen * ◊ acuminar-acuminate =acupressura= * sub =acupunctura= * sub * acupunctura ???? * pt: n acupunctura * en: n acupuncture * ◊ acupuncturar =acupuncturar= * v * acupuncturar ???? * pt: v acupuncturar * en: v to acupuncture =acupuncturista= * sub =acustic= * adj * acustic ???? * pt: adj acústico/a * en: adj acoustic; * tubo acustic speaking tube; * corno acustic ear trumpet * ◊ acustica =acustica= * sub * acustica ???? * pt: n acústica * en: n acoustics * acusticamente ???? * pt: adv acusticamente =acustoelectric= * adj =acutangular= * adj =acutangule= * adj * acutangule ???? * pt: adj Geom. acutangular * en: adj Geom. acute-angled, acutangular =acute= * adj * acute ???? * pt: adj agudo; * accento acute Gram. acento agudo; * dolor acute dôr aguda * en: adj acute (1. sharp-pointed; 2. shrewd, penetrating, keen; 3. acting keenly on the senses); * angulo acute Geom. acute angle; * morbo acute acute disease; * nota acute high-pitched sound; * voce acute shrill voice; * dolor acute acute or sharp pain; * accento acute Gram. acute accent, ´ * ◊ acutessa; acutiar-acutiamento, acutiator; acutangule etc. =acutessa= * sub * acutessa ???? * pt: n agudez * en: n sharpness, acuteness =acutiamento= * sub * acutiamento ???? * pt: n aguçamento * en: n sharpening =acutiar= * v * acutiar ???? * pt: v aguçar * en: v to sharpen ( ???? to make sharp) =acutiator= * sub * acutiator ???? * pt: n aguçador (aquele que aguça) * en: n sharpener ( ???? one who sharpens) =acuticaude= * adj =acutidentate= * adj =acutiflor= * adj =acutifoliate= * adj =acutifolie= * adj =acutipetale= * adj =acutisepale= * adj =acutiserrate= * adj =acyclic= * adj